


【蛋哈】Hey Good Lookin’ 漂亮先生

by Hemerald



Category: Kingsman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemerald/pseuds/Hemerald
Summary: 失忆的哈利把丈夫当成了MB





	【蛋哈】Hey Good Lookin’ 漂亮先生

【蛋哈】Hey Good Lookin’ 漂亮先生

一觉醒来发现自己缺少了至少三十年的记忆是什么感觉？

Harry Hart对着落地镜发呆，一只手掐着脸颊直到泛红也没撒手，一个因疼痛而皱眉的棕眼中年人从镜子里看着他，那眼神里委屈和疑惑各占一半，他早上从陌生的床上醒来，背部和小腿都传来钝痛，他不记得什么时候伤过这些部位，但这是旧伤的疼法没错。

然后映入眼帘的就是苍老的容貌和一个黑乎乎的眼罩。

他有点迟疑，如窥看秘密的小孩，可这不正是自己的身体吗，虽然凭空消失了几十载的记忆，却依旧是熟悉，手指在眼罩附近犹豫再三，最终还是在镜前揭开，他下意识的屏住呼吸，几秒钟后才用最轻的力道摸上那条横贯眼睛的伤疤，他曾用这般的力气对付脆弱的蝴蝶标本，却不曾想会用于自己。

你去做了什么啊，老家伙？

他生气的瞪着镜子里的老先生，又觉得有点难过，这样的伤口，不会出现在常年在野外的鳞翅目学家身上。

伤口现在已经不痛了，摸上去像是地面鼓起的一段细细的树根，他无声的叹了口气，把眼罩归位。

年轻的爱丽丝拢紧酒红色的睡袍，开始探索兔子洞。

这是一栋复式小别墅，雷同的房子从窗户看出去还有很多，并排在车道的两侧。

他从窄小的楼梯旁下去，背部不得不弯曲，免得磕到头顶，看来这是他住的房子不假，这算是含银汤匙的小少爷的秘密，他喜欢这样的空间，不得不缩起来，给他一种特殊的安全感。

脚刚踏离最后一节台阶，就有什么欢快的扑到自己小腿上，他小小的啊了一声，低头看，约克夏吐着舌头抱他裤脚，他惊喜的蹲下来，手掌摸着狗狗的背部，好孩子，乖孩子，他哼着小调逗弄小狗，约克夏蹭了一会儿，就转着乌  
溜溜的眼睛跑走了，兴许是鼻子闻出了主人的异样，狗鼻子都很灵敏，他这样想。

餐厅没什么出人意料的地方，脚踩在柔软的地毯上转了一圈，他从橱柜里找到些上好的材料给自己做了杯冷酒，时间还很早，他端着酒杯坐进靠窗的座椅里时脑子也很清醒，他需要酒精来缓缓，填补那些空白记忆的间隙。

面前的桌上放了本读到一半的书，但他现在脑子里装不下钱德勒的推理，很多古怪的想法一个接一个的出现，他希望有人能回答，医院不行，他不是疯子，也不想被请进那些心理医生的沙发里，催眠或者侧写，都是假把戏，再过多少年也赢不得他的信赖。

老家伙，你没个朋友么？他谨慎的喝下一口冷酒，对自己做鬼脸。

为什么不翻翻口袋，酒精泡泡在他耳边嘟囔，手指自发的行动，探进睡袍的侧兜，能有什么呢，他不抱希望的转眼睛，继而掏出的东西则大大出乎预期，一枚冷冰冰的戒指躺在他的掌心，一个花体的E雕刻在内环上，如夜空下曼妙的亲吻。

这时候他才注意到，自己左手无名指有一圈明显的戒痕，比周围的肤色来的浅，果真，那戒指正好适合，他把戴着戒指的手打量一遍，他这个年纪有个爱人不奇怪，进而想到早上在浴室里看到的双份刮胡刀，鞋架上明显不适合自己的牛津鞋与跑鞋，看来神秘爱人的性别也清楚了。

他有点惊奇，却很快接受了。冷酒在他口腔里打转，更想弄明白为什么戒指会在口袋里，这样随意，却不像Harry Hart的风格。

手机铃声传来，他惊得一愣，原来是夹在钱德勒的书里。

屏幕上是个年轻男孩灿烂的笑脸，金灿灿的头发遮在鸭舌帽下，绿色眼睛眯眯。

来电显示：Rent Boy

他凑过去看了好久，又摇着头退回来，抿紧了嘴唇。

我到底成了怎样的人啊？他对着戒指嘀咕。

 

*

 

加拉哈德你快看看这个，推门而入的梅林把平板递到Eggsy鼻子下面。

你也不等我换身衣服，他本想抱怨自己西装上还带着恐怖分子的血，可梅林顾不得许多，按着他的肩膀。你轻点，梅林，你没顺便给自己按个机械臂吧，年轻特工龇牙咧嘴。

靠机械义肢站立的军需官翻个白眼，贫鬼，礼仪去哪儿了，要是Harry在… …话到这断了，Eggsy挑了下眉。

快看快看，梅林嘟囔着把平板塞到他手里。

熟悉的恋人在屏幕那端看他，绿眼睛特工小鹿乱撞了一阵，好不容易视线从老先生露出的一小片胸膛上离开，专业素养让他瞅到端倪，梅林！你怎么在我们家里还装了摄像头！想不到你是这种偷窥我们夫夫恩爱的变态！

这是Harry自己安得好嘛，看来你得回去重新学习，我会把你安排和新学员一起。梅林掏出个本子记上：加拉哈德，亟待提升反侦查能力。

Harry为什么这么做？他话没说出口就咽回去了，梅林也低下头不说话，两人心照不宣，金斯曼处在新建的起始阶段，最缺经验老道的教官，老加拉哈德是最理想的人选，可黄金圈事件过后，老先生就不太稳定，会偶尔回到失忆的状态。

如果不是那次突然病发，他大概永远也意识不到这个总是完整穿戴现代“骑士盔甲”，最善循循教导，在感情方面沉默体贴的老绅士，对自己藏起了多么残破的一面。

Eggsy永远忘不了年长恋人躺在他旁边，脸上还带着困倦，却充盈戒备，你是谁，这是个没品的恶作剧么？他的手指颤抖的扎在Eggsy赤裸的胸膛上，那里还有些昨晚吻上的青紫。求你，赶走这些蝴蝶，失忆的Harry突然皱眉，似乎眼睛的旧疾复发，疼到蜷缩进被子里。

别过来，他只露出棕色眼睛对被遗忘的恋人说。而后者如石化般大张着嘴不知所措，两臂外伸，怀中的温度散去，是依偎入眠的残影。

是我啊，你从狗屎生活中一把拉出来的男孩，几度并肩拯救世界的搭档，随时可以为你去死的爱人。Eggsy多想扯过老先生的领子把这些话喊出来，再细细的亲吻他柔软的嘴唇，可他优秀到几乎令人憎恶的特工素养已经生效，年轻人迫使自己离开在被子下发抖的恋人，我去给你倒杯水，他说，然后带上眼镜接通了梅林。

Harry失忆了，他后背顶在狭窄楼梯的一侧，腰弯得像已经枯死的树干，我错了，错的离谱，我没能保护他，没让他变得更好，哭腔断断续续。一切看起来都很正常，或者只有我这个傻子觉得正常，我亲他，搂着他，然后他就这么又失忆了，梅林… …我——

呼吸，加拉哈德，我需要你帮我，前提是你停止自暴自弃，很明显，他爱你，所以你不能辜负他，别哭得像个女孩，你是个骑士，更是他的男孩。

梅林的声音冷静的指导，血液重新在Eggsy身体里流动，他虚弱的点点头，我去倒那杯水，然后上去陪着他，他承诺着挂掉电话。

之后没等Eggsy和梅林研究出是再出去买一只小狗上演老戏码，还是表演踩地雷高唱Country Road，他们担心的病人竟然自发痊愈了，并且身体力行的对Eggsy心里受到的创伤进行了“弥补”。

看来是之前使用凝胶的后遗症，梅林结束和姜汁水的通讯后对两人汇报，好好休息，保持心情愉快，Harry摸着Eggsy的头发冲老朋友道谢，承诺尽量做到。

现在平板中的人一脸疑惑的掐着自己的脸，梅林不禁叹了口气，Eggsy也已经明白了状况，他刚去刚果完成了任务，一周没见过Harry，眼下他是旧疾复发，失去了记忆。

Eggsy紧绷着全身，等到镜头里的Harry掏出两人的结婚戒指戴上，他如被无形的雷劈般从椅子上跳起，我要联系他，不应该让他一个人在家，我要回去，现在他已经知道自己有个丈夫了，梅林耸耸肩，表示认同。

年轻特工立马掏出手机，给Harry打了过去。

嗯，你给Harry的备注？一旁的梅林对他屏幕上的“Suger Daddy”踟躇。

这是夫夫情趣，Eggsy笑着嘚瑟。

 

*

 

可惜失去记忆的Harry Hart完全会错了意。

 

*

 

Eggsy手握电话，给了失忆的老先生一些时间搞懂现代电子设备，Harry有超群的智商和应变能力，所以他只是和梅林耍贫嘴的功夫，电话就通了。

稍等，加拉哈德，特工失忆可算得上B级事件，你需要个后勤。梅林极客的手指不偏不倚的按上免提键，Eggsy觉得这中暗含着报复意味，他的脸不受控的像只小狗一样皱在一起。

喂，Harry，是我，你还记得我么？

他抢先一步，对着手机问，声音很轻，这奇怪极了，成为特工以后他不再做没有意义的事情，拯救世界的责任让他连分秒都不能浪费，可Eggsy还是要问，哪怕是明知恋人失忆的情况下。你还记得我么，他在心里快速算了一下，如果——有百分之零点零一的概率也好，Harry笑着说这只是个恶作剧，他就原谅之前两次对方的遗忘。

我… …算是记得吧。他们三个人在寂静中浸泡了一会儿，摄像头里的老先生低着头，转动着指根处的戒指，配套的另一枚，串成项链戴在Eggsy脖子上，紧紧贴着急促律动的心脏。

你的绿眼睛，让人很难忘记。电话那头补充道。

Eggsy正在路上，即将绽放的笑容半路侧翻，起火自燃。梅林同情的拍了拍他的肩膀，眼睛里写着，我们都明白这是怎么回事。

不就是，总是操蛋文雅的老绅士，完全把Eggsy忘个一干二净，却碍于血液里的绅士做派，假惺惺的夸赞了对他而言完全陌生的人，天，有时候Eggsy真讨厌自己“Harry Hart学家”的身份。

他咬了咬自己的舌尖，理智回来了几分，才重新开口，你也许很迷茫，有很多问题想问，Harry。

电话那头传出短暂的抽气，也许是惊讶，Eggsy没停下，他只是不自觉的握起了拳头。他已经做过两次了，唤醒恋人的记忆，但心脏还要抽痛不已，觉得一部分的自己也随着遗忘死去，梅林说得对，他是不合格，在对付Hart先生的问题上他似乎永远这样笨拙。

你在这栋房子里很安全，它们到处都是你喜欢的风格，想必你自己已经发现了，房子里还有一条小狗，你的小狗，泡菜先生二世，这能让你想起什么吗？没有，那也没关系，现在我告诉你我的名字，我是Eggsy，我认识你是因为——

我知道，Eggsy，我知道你是谁。我的手机上备注了你的职业。最后一句他说在心里。

这下轮到Eggsy惊讶了。他的眼睛扫过平板上的画面，Harry正靠进沙发椅里，也开了免提，但似乎发现没法破解多年后自己的密码，就看着屏幕来电显示的那张Eggsy还是学徒时候的照片，他是想起什么了？年轻特工求助似的看向军需官，梅林冷静的摇了摇头，手指着平板的一点。

夫夫情趣啊，他用嘴型说。

… …哦！

我经常这样失忆么，Eggsy？

被点到名的沮丧的“Rent Boy”决定对自己的老先生实话实说。

有过两次，第一次是，因为你的伤，好吧，这么说有点问题，因为两次都是因为它。

就像，创伤留下的后遗症。

对，就是后遗症，但它不会持续太久，上次就只过了三天，医生说会越来越好的，所以你只需要放松，做点喜欢的事情打发时间就好。

这听起来可有点不负责，电话那头莞尔，Eggsy也忍不住嘴角的弯曲。

既然如此，Eggsy，你方便过来陪陪我么？笑罢，失忆的Harry抛出这样一枚重磅炸弹，名为Eggsy的平原瞬间腾起蘑菇云。

他本想说，事情不是你想的那样，Harry，我们是合法伴侣，如果你上楼去书房的保险箱里，没准还能翻出咱俩的结婚照。

但他最终也没有解释，好的，你等着我，他听到自己的声音这么说。摄像头前的老先生点了点头，梨涡笑出来，我等着你，然后挂断了电话。

看来，我有个新任务要做喽。Eggsy收起手机，对一旁的梅林眨眼睛。

在你滚蛋之前，特工，有件事要清楚，梅林严肃的交叉手臂，Harry当年参军的原因有二，刨除家族的强迫，最主要的原因是他戒不掉战斗的感觉，用他本人的原话，比在亚马逊雨林喂蚊子有挑战的多。

伊顿出来的疯子，他有时候也这么评价自己，但讲真，我俩一起救过地球几次来着？Eggsy从衣橱里拿出运动服迅速的换上，似乎没拿梅林的告诫认真，结婚了，记得嘛，他晃晃脖子上的项链。

梅林不赞同的摇了摇头，现在消失吧，祝你好运，加拉哈德。

对了，在限制级开始前，记得把眼镜关掉，他在穿得像小痞子的特工开溜前最后嘱托，他可不想之后收到双倍的威胁。

回复他的是加拉哈德迎面丢过来的黑框眼镜。

 

*

 

Eggsy摸了摸裤兜里的家钥匙，然后决定进入角色，按下了门铃。

这栋别墅和之前在黄金圈事件里被炸的看起来一模一样，在原址上拔地而起，为了Harry回来能住得舒服，Eggsy亲自监工，在各种细节上多次叮嘱，导致州男特派的帮手对英国人的刻板印象又加深了几分误解。

你来得可真快，来开门的Harry在酒红色的睡袍外面又加了件外套，脚上踩着毛茸茸的拖鞋，纤细的脚腕吸引着Eggsy的目光，年长的恋人不喜欢冷，总是把自己裹得严实，但失忆的Harry对自己致命的魅力显然没什么概念。

我住得离这儿不远， Eggsy扯谎道，他刚刚严重超速并且黑了至少五个街区的信号灯，被梅林好一通训斥，不过也有可能是他偷了金斯曼的库存被发现了。

看，我给你带了礼物。

Harry颔首，对手里印着Kingsman的酒瓶没有半分的评价，侧身让年轻人进屋，泡菜先生二世欢快的从老先生长腿间挤过来，欢迎家里的另一位主人，Eggsy搔它的下巴。

它喜欢你，Harry评价道，脑袋歪向一侧，露出好一截脖子的皮肤，Eggsy咽下口水点点头，可能是我也养过小狗吧，他挑选着信息说。

不过那只原本用来填补JB空缺的八哥犬，作为分手礼物留给公主了。

人们都说养宠物能体现一个人的责任心，在我面前建立这样的形象，你意图让我放下戒备？Harry领着Eggsy到客厅的座椅里，拆开包装，香槟酒混进之前的冷酒里，他又拿来一个马克杯，把酒倒进去递到Eggsy的面前。

如果说实话就有用，我还能讲更多，Eggsy失笑，喝了一口杯子里奇怪的作品。

Harry棕色的眼睛打量他，修长的身体完全舒展在椅子里，Eggsy也觉得新鲜，绿色眼睛弯弯，大大方方的随老先生看，并不介意被作为商品打量，他本人的身份现在不正是件“商品”么。

大概过了一支烟的时间，Harry砸了砸嘴，把自己那只马克杯放在茶几上，杯底磕碰出清脆的啪嗒声。抱歉，Eggsy，或者你的真名到底是什么，都不重要，我撒了谎，现在告诉你，我一点不记得你，也不信你说的话，不论它们  
正确与否，你要走了，门还在你进来的位置。他皱着眉头，连珠的话从薄薄的嘴巴里涌出来。

Eggsy一动没动，为什么？他故意问，还加上些可怜调子，仿佛真的是要被金主赶出去的鸭子。

Harry摇了摇头，我以为我才是决定这份交易的人，训练你的人没告诉你适可而止么？他说话的语气尽乎温柔，刚才的强硬仿佛他最过分的伪装。

没正面说过，他倒是总说，绅士是后天练成的，我觉得自己还学得不错，如果有必要，我能演示全套的餐桌礼仪，Eggsy实话实说，这些都是成为学徒之后Harry亲自教给他的，所有老先生的教诲他都有听，然后付诸实践去做个更优秀，配得上他的丈夫。

不需要，我觉得你留不到吃晚饭的时间，因为什么都不会发生。Harry站起来，走到Eggsy的身边，男孩仰起头看他，他弯下腰，距离近到额头的碎发扫过对方的鼻梁，领子乱了，他说，纤长的手指快速的抚平运动衫领口的褶皱，根本没有必要的事，他做出来却像最上等的裁缝对待织布般细致而优雅。

能单枪匹马杀进“情人节”大本营的特工，忍不住屏住了呼吸，他周身全部的弱点都展示在Harry面前，让我留下，拜托，他轻声说，近乎耳语。

我病了，你和病人有什么话可讲，Harry直起身子，他觉得后背的几块脊椎骨钝钝的痛，身体依旧记得什么时候收到了伤害，只是脑子忘记了。

我照顾你，像我上次做的，我一直做的，大男孩握住他没收回来的手，那手心湿漉漉，温度高的吓人，但很舒服，所以他没把自己看起来苍老的手抽出来，而是任由他握着。

你凭什么说这种话，Eggsy，我不认得你，也许曾经认得，可现在一点都想不起来，在我眼里，你的年龄比我还大上几岁。鳞翅目学家试图分析其中的条理，这不难，就像是用大头针一点点展开那些装在药罐里的蝴蝶。

哦，是么？那手掌离开自己，却顺着衣袖上攀，指腹的茧子摸过他脖子上的小小凹槽，然后是脸颊柔软的皮肤，最后停在他的左眼，轻轻的把黑色的眼罩取了下来，我觉得你又撒谎，大男孩的声音低低的传来。

你看到什么，我想听实话，他的声音不自知的颤抖，情绪在棕眼睛底部婉转。

Eggsy站起身来，老先生紧紧抿着嘴，他没穿着现代骑士的盔甲，腰板不是以往的直挺挺，头发没用发胶细致的打理，他看起来不像是当年救自己于水火的英雄，他眼睛上的疤，很清楚，宣示着一场曾经的生死离别，但最终他们面对面的站着，呼吸着同一团热乎乎的空气，活着。

像是《时间旅行者的妻子》或者《返老还童》，他对着一头雾水的老先生眨了眨眼睛，哦，或者《回到未来》，这下Harry的眉头皱起来了，你戏弄我，Eggsy，他不满道。

Eggsy握起他那只带着戒指的左手，对方小小的挣扎了一下，那戒指曾经由他亲手戴上，他们在梅林的见证下沉默的完成婚礼，没人去说誓言，弥补的，特工们相拥，然后热切的亲吻对方的嘴唇，拥抱原来也可以那般用力，几乎要融为一体。

因为这份感情是真的，他一边说一边把戒指取下，放进Harry酒红色睡衣的口袋，所以我只看到你，无与伦比美丽的你，这就是我的回答。

你真奇怪，Harry莞尔，他张开双臂，于是Eggsy如一只小狗狗般迎上去，环住老先生细窄的腰身，但你很聪明，我是又说谎了，我记得你，至少这副身体记得你。

那我可以不走了么？

可以，你如果想亲我，也可以，鳞翅目学家占着老加拉哈德的身体说。

 

*

 

太阳往上升了些，屋子里更暖了，两个人亲昵的抱在一起，失忆的那个觉得安心，脚上的绒绒拖鞋比对方的阿迪达斯矮上几英寸，大男孩的头发蹭着他露在睡衣外的脖子。

做你这个职业的，都这样？他好奇的去捏自己腰上的手臂，宽松运动服下遮掩的躯体几乎能用精壮形容。

Eggsy有点惊讶老先生的敏锐，他的体态应该是小时候练习体操时养成的，当然成为特工以后也保持着常规的运动，但手臂的确比别人发育得强壮了点。

你不喜欢么，其实，我是特意为你，才去健身房练的，Eggsy抬起头，眼睛眨出一个熟练的wink，他的确已经熟悉蜜罐任务的套路，但这话里都是被小心粉饰后的事实，男孩有点难过的想，我努力变好，都是为你啊，Harry。

鳞翅目学家的确非常敏锐，他摸着男孩柔软的脸颊，看来你业务不精啊，Eggsy，这么说似乎要抹去对方眼睛闪烁的沉痛，还是刚刚是你眼周肌肉抽搐，他莞尔，笑出来的气流痒痒的打在Eggsy羞红的耳廓上。

现在呢，是谁在戏弄谁，似乎真的变成小狗，Eggsy嘟囔着去嗅Harry的脖子，觉得不够，就伸出舌头，玩笑似的舔起来，弄得那笑如涟漪般圈圈扩大，最后两个人齐齐跌进沙发里，大男孩窝进老先生的怀里，像是餮足了。

他们都有点恍惚，Eggsy差点以为这不过是个平常的休息日——但对于特工身份的他们应该用“特殊的”修饰比较恰当——他和自己的丈夫懒散的挤进沙发，Harry任性的把脚放到他的肚皮上，读着喜欢的书，最近是《漫长的告别》，Eggsy的手会多流连在对方的身体上，然后从架子上拿起Switch消磨时间。

我以为我不会结婚的，老先生的话把他一把拽回现实，让他的胃袋如吞下冰块般痉挛。

我这样的人，应该会终其一生研究蝴蝶，死后把遗体捐献，也成为别人刀下的标本才对。

别这么说自己！

Eggsy喊道，自己却忍不住想起那场飞机上的对话，也许就是Harry当时那番话，那如手术般精确又血腥的自我剖析，让也一直用师生情搪塞自己、不愿迈出第一步的Eggsy燃起了勇气。

那我就做你的初恋，让我填补那些空白，当时他站在Harry对面，手里的马提尼也喝不下去了，他动起真情来漂亮话就说不出，脸倒是因此憋得老红，我要让你记住我，像道永不愈合的伤口，虽然我舍不得，但就是疼才记得住，记得深，等再有人用枪管对着你，名叫Eggsy的伤就死命的疼，然后你就知道，自己不能在那里倒下，因为我还在等你，好不好，Harry？

老加拉哈德惊讶了几秒，说，我们先救世界，你让我想想，Eggsy。

那时候强行挤进Harry Hart心房的大男孩还不清楚，他那幼稚的宣言，打碎的是花了多少时光层层筑起的坚固屏障，是费了多大力气才抽离出去的感情。

早早便对这世界了无牵绊的人，是鼓起多大勇气，才决定爱上自己的？

鳞翅目学家看着他激动的样子，轻轻的喟叹，没事的，你的绿眼睛的确美丽，可不值得为此染上蓝色的悲伤，Eggsy，我就只是感慨，我尊重之后的那个“我”，也相信他的判断，我的丈夫，一定是很值得我去爱的人。

真是有点像《回到未来》了，觉得自己被剧透也挺好的，他调笑般评估自己的人生。

你知道有人评价你是“从伊顿走出来的疯子”么？大男孩温柔的亲吻丈夫的发梢。

哦？我猜，是我自己说的，对么？老绅士眨着他的棕眼睛。

Eggsy诚实的点了点头，是你，他说。

 

*

 

唔，我倒是不介意把这评价坐实了，来吧，帮帮忙，Eggsy。

大男孩目瞪口呆的看着“金主”把睡袍随意的丢在地上，他脸颊绽开的梨涡，如首隐秘又低婉的歌。

 

*

 

你刚才承诺的亲吻，还有用么？Eggsy靠近自己的丈夫，不等对方嗔怪的眉毛皱起，就把自己的嘴巴凑上去，撞在两片柔软而熟悉的嘴唇上。

Harry有那么一秒钟是在惊叹自己的疯狂，他一定是失了智，才不过来回几句话的时间，他就决定毫无保留的将自己交出去，但他全身的细胞无不告诉大脑，这是安全的，是舒适的，于是他一点应激反应都没有，双手都是暖的，血液激动的流淌，他顺从的张开嘴，邀请那条热情而莽撞的舌头进来。

鳞翅目学家在阖上眼睑享受这个亲吻之前最后分神想到，我熟悉他，因为只要他触摸着我，那些蝴蝶就全然不见踪影，记忆的碎片也不再如破碎玻璃般刺痛着神经。

他们亲的很认真。

如果是平时，他们的亲吻会因为那些一时无法分解的肾上腺素而变得粗暴，尽乎情色本身，Harry知道每一种能让Eggsy屈服的技巧，他在急躁边缘反倒变得极为耐心，会把每一次的吸吮或者舔弄都尽可能的拉长，弄得小混混Eggsy原形毕露，又是扯头发、又是扥衣服，嘴巴分开的时候不安分的下身已经把量体而裁的西装裤顶出个鼓包。

可当下Eggsy没有猴急的解Harry身上的衣服，除去他自己主动脱下的睡袍，他们衣冠整齐，就只有嘴巴，如磁石般彼此蹭着，津液被两条舌头推来推去，Harry闭起眼睛享受着，可爱的哼叹声偷偷从他的鼻腔里传来，挠得Eggsy心里痒极了。

眼前是一个还没经过特工生涯洗礼的Harry，所以他还没有学会如何伪装得圆滑又挑逗，但他人本身即是对Eggsy最有效的诱捕剂，如今这般不知收敛自己的魅力，更是几乎把小蝴蝶迷得魂魄全失，恳求着能被钉在墙上成为他最得意的作品。

哪怕Eggsy已经尽可能的克制，等他们的嘴巴分开时，Harry的脸颊已经红红的了，他有气无力的用前一秒还与Eggsy纠缠不清的舌头去舔嘴角不知是谁的津液，像是猫咪舔舐钟情的牛奶，湿漉漉的棕眼睛发现了男孩正目不转睛的看他。

我这样，果然很奇怪吧，他意指自己的年纪和左眼的伤疤，手指不自觉的攥紧Eggsy夸张的运动衫，哪怕道理都明白，现在他的心也不理智的传来丝丝绞痛，特别是发现这个吻这么甜蜜的情况下，要他还像方才那般拥有把男孩赶出去的勇气是不行了，那些用来壮胆的酒精都被这个吻的温度蒸发掉，也许他能板起脸，但他说不出拒绝，也说不出挽留。

你哪里怪，是太好看，我移不开眼，Eggsy诚实道，Harry狐疑的嘟起嘴巴，其实也不是不信，因为眼底是淡淡的笑意，而Eggsy就更得寸进尺，手指戳他的脸颊，又把脸凑上去亲他还泛着水光的嘴巴。

油嘴滑舌，怪不得干这行，Eggsy把这话塞回那薄薄两片唇间，两个人又亲得水声滋滋响，身体默契的相贴，手臂环着对方，气息交缠，在唇齿间跳起沉稳而曼妙的华尔兹。

吻原来可以这样。始于集市上贩卖的热乎乎的苹果酒，演变成垂柳堤岸撑起的小船，像拿起小孩子的万花筒，转啊转，然后哈哈大笑，最后化作悲壮的巨响，是颗爆裂的行星。

Harry，无论什么样的你，我都爱，爱的不行，Eggsy在心里默默的说。

亲到最后，两个人眼眶都红红的了，绿眼睛望着棕眼睛，都眨眨，能清楚的看见对方明明白白的渴求，本来经验丰富，技高一等的老先生先败下阵来，出口的话还带着沙沙的喘息：

Eggsy，我们通常，都怎么做？

 

*

 

Eggsy的脸上出现了几分空白，他的手握住丈夫的，摸着对方指腹间常年用枪留下的茧子，眼下有一条梦境与现实的河流，他只有坚定，才能分清自己站在岸的哪边。

他没做过这样的任务，特工需要保持冷静，机敏的应对突发事故，但如果目标是Harry，他就想不起任何一条应对措施，没有任何一项金斯曼的训练告诉他如何应对爱到心尖上的人。

嗯，你比较喜欢怎么做？经验丰富的性工作者是绝不该说这种话，这活像第一次带心仪已久的对象回家过夜的小男生。 

他应该端起马克杯里的冷酒含进嘴里，堵住老先生那张满是好奇的嘴巴，酒精会让他们都微醺，就在餐厅的长桌上，他的手会快速的除去Harry的衣服，放肆自己享受丈夫的身体，喘息低吟颤抖啜泣，躯体弯曲交贯得刚好，占有与包纳汇聚，他冷静的等在终点处，把手表里那枚小小的助眠针扎进嘴唇才留恋不舍的脖子里。

那是特工做的事，不是Harry的Eggsy要做的，他只想让面前因为一个吻就餮足得眯起眼还不知轻重挑衅的人，得到最好、最愉快的，特工准则，也该享受个短暂的假期。

所以他问了，不清楚年轻时候Harry的“小爱好”和如今相不相同。

老先生在男孩分外真诚的注视中不适的别过脸，我喜欢什么，你不是该清楚么。

Eggsy在脑内表演了个托马斯旋转加七百二十度回环，精彩程度足让体操职业选手咋舌。

就，按照你喜欢的做吧。还怕Eggsy反悔似的，他凑近了如猫咪般用舌头舔了舔男孩的下唇，又用牙齿轻轻的咬了咬。我都可以，他强调，在年轻人面前伸展着手脚证实，早上起床我就发现了，我这个年纪，柔韧性竟然挺不错的。

哪怕已经结婚，里里外外看过无数遍，Eggsy还是不着痕迹的咽了咽口水。

好我知道了，他拉住就要原地一字马的老先生，我们上去准备准备，说着两个人挤过窄小的楼梯，推推搡搡的往洗手间里去，落地镜还在那里，映着两个脸红红的人牵着手进来。

先坐下，等我找找。Harry穿着整齐的跨坐在坐便器上，抿着被亲得饱满的嘴巴，看着Eggsy从摆放洗漱用具的架子下面翻出他不知道用途的工具，可他能猜到，于是手掌张开，把脸埋了进去。

因为脑子里浮现的画面，他睡裤里安静的下身愉快的抽搐几下。现在依然还有机会停下，他们双方都清楚，但不要，Harry只是失去了记忆，没有失去自己，他总是知道自己需要什么，和被什么需要。

怎么了，Harry，男孩的声音从头顶上方传来，有一种隐忍，像是雪覆盖的林间小路，在月色下显得缥缈而冷清，这是信号，鳞翅目学家颤动着清明起来，他小小的摇着头，说自己没事，就只是，有点羞于面对。

抬起头，男孩绿色的眼睛湿漉漉的望他，近到可见虹膜上丝状的褐色纹路，他手里拿着个铝罐，Harry读起印着的商品名称，是瓶润滑油。

你要在哪儿站一天，还是过来把我的裤子脱了？下定决心的老先生抬起腿，把脚掌压在男孩僵硬的肩膀上。

Eggsy折磨着口腔内壁，可还是忍不住，凑上去给他充满“惊喜”的丈夫一个长长的湿吻。

当然我来，他嗓子哑哑道，几下把那双白皙而修长的腿从织物里解放出来，托着茕细的脚踝，把针织袜也丢下。

Harry你这样，架在我肩膀上。他摸过两个圆润而可爱的膝盖，引导那足以绞杀敌人的长腿搭到自己身上，这样的姿势，会把老先生的下身完全暴露出来，Harry弱弱的呻吟一声，他的手指抓着座圈支撑，几秒种后，照着Eggsy的指示打开了腿。

金发碧眼的小天使们在Eggsy脑内起舞，齐声高唱哈利路亚。

现在呢，还想不想听我的回答？他意指在楼下发生的那场谈话，黑色的眼罩还躺在地毯上，没被重新戴回，老先生没说话，他的注意力都在暴露在空气的那部分身体上。

鼻子嘴巴呼出的气流打在不住颤动的大腿上，别这样，棕眼睛嗔怪的瞪他，挺痒的。

一会儿就感觉不到了，Eggsy劝诱道，他敢在这时候得寸进尺，因为Harry的武力值也忘得比他低了。

装好润滑液的小工具被慢慢推进去，那地方颜色浅浅的，毛发有经常被清理，一圈肌肉因为抗拒异物的入侵而不自主的收缩，随着黏糊糊的液体挤进肠道，Harry闭起眼睛，太凉了，加上心理上陌生的胶着，他不太想表现出来。

我讲给你，Harry，我告诉你我看到什么。男孩的声音近在耳边，他能感觉到那温热的手掌摸过自己的身子，掀起睡袍的下摆，他的胸膛也露出来，上边也有疤，肋骨的位置，胸腔的地方，深浅不一，他将来一定从事非常危险的工作，总是拿生命做筹码赌博，却一场一场，都赢了。

别说，Eggsy，求你别说，眼睛闭着，加上本来一只就有疾，就只有黑乎乎的一片，是床底沉默不语的怪谈，根根从迷雾探出的荆棘，月亮照不见光的那面，撒在棺柩上无主之地的泥土。

Harry认识到自己的病，他一方面意志坚定，却同时脆弱敏感，他不止依靠药物或酒精让自己清醒，还有微笑着的谎言，他心里清楚的很，身体也明白，为了赢局，放弃过什么。

那我做给你看。工具被取出来，不等括约肌反应，手指便取而代之，探进滑溜溜的肠道，老先生只觉得一阵天旋地转，眼泪就这么出来，顺着脖子的纹路往下去，一些发梢湿了，他不知何时充血硬挺的下身，也从顶端涌出些半浊的液体，顺着那形状往下滚。

他感到片软软的温热把些液体舔净，是Eggsy的舌头。你不能做这些，他挣扎道，只有眼睛还紧闭，一时看不出哭痕。

谁叫你不听呢Harry，我没更好的办法，这样最直接，Eggsy的亲吻落在阖起的眼皮，训练我的那人总教导，行胜于言。

你是乱用，没等话出口，那折磨他的嘴巴又落下来，他的胸膛很饱满，穿起衬衫应该显得挺括俊朗，可除下衣物，却透不出力量感，而是模糊性别的诱惑，是切割得无双的人体雕像，却更绵长，Eggsy想到礼拜堂的诗唱，这便是流淌奶与蜜之地。

舌头舔过软软的小颗，很快在刺激下变得硬挺，没有奶水从小孔里流出来，尝起来咸咸的，鼻子也能嗅到体味，没奶香那么温和，是树柏和书卷的味道，一抹凛冬徘徊海岸的影子，Eggsy喜欢这味道，来自Harry的所有他都喜欢，他像狗崽子，舌头又吸又卷，滋滋作响间已然变得肿胀而饱满，苍白的胸肌上也留下不少红印子，Harry抖得不行，却躲不开，呜呜的小声祈求Eggsy放开，快感的烟花弄得他迷失了。

Harry，Harry，你看看，不情不愿，老先生睁开那只尚且完好的眼睛，顺着Eggsy的目光看去，是那面镜子，男孩侧身，于是他能窥到部分自己此刻的荒唐模样，下身的洞口泛着脂类的油光，两个指节没在里面，旋转而后弯曲，被迫张开缝隙，像个紧抿的蚌，在刀具的强迫下翻出绛红嫩泽的软肉。

你觉得，这样够好了么？

一种急促的声音，像进行曲般的昂扬，他愣住，发现是他们两个人的呼吸，但也有可能是心脏的跳动，或根本什么没有，是水从龙头里漏出，他试着大口呼吸，挤掉些眼泪。

不管你要怎么搞，先去床上，我的手要撑不住了，他尽量平静的提议。

这疏忽似乎刺伤Eggsy了，就像脖子上松弛的皮肤和瞎掉的眼睛曾经刺伤自己一样，他安抚着手指还塞在他洞里的男孩，努力撑起上身亲他的嘴巴。

最好快点，趁我的洞和你的枪杆都没有太湿，而摩擦听起来尚且是个好主意，Eggsy。

哦，Harry，与之回应，是男孩一把抱起自己，跑过走廊，把他们两个扔进床里，一套下来干净利落，梅林也挑不出毛病。

不是说金斯曼真的会有这种考核。

 

*

 

他基本上光溜溜，还有个暂时合不拢的洞口，而男孩穿着虽依旧不能登大雅之堂，可尚且规整，就只是脱掉那双品味不凡的牛津鞋，他们滚作一团，床单扯出很多的褶皱，被单一半落到地上。

男孩不停喊着他的名字，手准确的挑逗着他身上敏感的地方，吻也不是吧唧吧唧的浅尝，变得湿润且绵长，一路顺着躯体，留下红色的足迹，压在棕褐的伤疤上，惊似几支风骨的红梅花。

你这么舒服么？一边尝着他眼角不止涌出的泪花，Eggsy一边调笑道，手指也终于来带下身，顺翘起的海绵体而下，掂量着两颗鼓鼓的囊袋，拇指技巧出色，碾弄着后方一点的会阴，老先生咬着下唇，但还是有微弱的呻吟溜出来，就是答案。

没想到多年以后，你们行业的工作者都有自命不凡的味道了。他红着眼睛，从嘴上找到点便宜，其实精瘦的腰杆忍不住，在往男孩温暖的手心里摩擦那上膛的“枪杆”。

怎么，你有案例可以做比较？明明都知道是玩笑，Eggsy演得很真，他咬肌很发达，显得脸庞可爱，上下两对虎牙使劲啃一口手臂，老先生疼得皱眉，可手里再讨好的整根撸过，哼哼就变了调子，色艳好多。

我怎么，不能有？这种话，半劝半逼，缠着丈夫兼导师讲述自己早年人生经历的Eggsy听到只觉得可爱，任务以外的Harry有轻微的洁癖，抵触陌生人的接近，对所有物有极强的主权意识，活像只猫咪。

顾客是上帝，上帝做什么都对，他嘟囔着装委屈，手掌却缓慢而挑逗的揉充血的胸乳，那位置敏感的过分，曾经Eggsy尝试让老先生给他乳交，Harry那次缴械的特别快，但是淬毒的刀口从鞋头弹出，搭在脖子上，男孩决定守口如瓶。

Harry有双长腿，足弓修长，青色的血管埋在皮肤，现在他也装恼怒，转着过分细弱的脚踝蹭宽大运动裤下的硬物，其实吓了一跳，那遮盖的料子已经洇得一片，可男孩除了耳朵红透，声音沙哑，没别的征兆说他也陷在这情爱里。

Harry你这样隔靴搔痒，我怎么能爽到啦，这话肯定不能说，但牢记行胜于言的年轻人迅速脱掉其实好久都没穿过，只是存在金斯曼衣柜里的运动裤，让Harry乱动的脚能碰的更彻底，半浊的前液从马眼里汩汩流，浸湿了圆润的脚趾。

Harry不禁眯起眼睛，男孩的下体很干净，伞状的头部怒涨，把整根压出条出色的弧度，没于深金色的毛发里，他的脚自下而上，从皑皑冰雪一路攀上火山口翻滚的熔浆，腻乎乎的水渍声，从皮肤摩擦的间隙一路传到他已经沉沦的脑子，他呜咽，脚上又多使了些力气，换来男孩愉快的几句哼哼。

想不想尝尝？Eggsy这时候咧嘴笑活像穷街区那些爬上富豪床的小痞子，炫耀着自己胯下的资本，但看Harry只是红脸却不知声，他态度就软下来，鼻子蹭着白净的小腿肚子，我知道啦，人无礼，无以立，又假装谦逊的小绅士，  
出口却是：求你啦，Harry，你舔下，我够硬你才能爽嘛。

真是，又不好吃，行动却相反，他爬过来，步子还学猫咪，腰按得很下，显得白嫩的两瓣屁股格外可口，别用牙，要用嘴巴包上，Eggsy只来得及加一句，Harry就低下头，专心吸起来。

他之前没干过，第一次，就跟在记忆里他的手指从没扣过扳机一样真实，但有鳞翅目学家的探索精神在，嘴巴先是嘬干净顶端冒出的体液，尽量开放下颚，放松肌肉让柱身探入，舌头却不老实，蹭那些突出的血管，觉得口腔里的东西更鼓胀，还突突的跳动。

Eggsy鼻子里哼着，但不敢挺胯，怕伤着Harry，就用手摸着他有些灰白的头发，那里也有疤，他记得，是Harry为他挡飞溅的弹片时留的，中东的武装暴动，漫天的黄沙下，逃过梅林监控的“漏网鱼”把他们锁定为目标，Harry飞身过来护住他，不顾他的惊诧和接连的嘶喊，金斯曼的西装的确防弹，可汩汩的血还是浸过他头发，打在Eggsy瞪圆双目的脸上，如今任务只成几页报告，放在金斯曼末年末月的文件袋里，伤疤却留下，他摸着都小心，但Harry发现，就板着脸，他教训人挺直白，尤其是对Eggsy。

没必要小心翼翼，我们有份容易受伤的工作，但能救人，我这么做，一方面因为你当时姿势是躺仰，腹腔的弱点暴露，我不能看队友送命，就因为不长眼的弹片，另一方面，我他妈爱你，所以我不后悔，现在，停止你对待玻璃娃娃的态度，你还能如常的上我。成为亚瑟的Harry，就是能衣冠楚楚的用训斥的语气说下流话，总让Eggsy庆幸不已，他们已经结婚啦。

往日的记忆来去得很快，要亏不停为自己制造快感与刺激的嘴巴，来回几次，虽然算不上深喉，可Harry的下巴已酸痛着抗议，他退出来，就着湿漉漉的唾液用手指捏了捏，够硬了么？简直天赋异禀，仿佛只是问客人定制的衣物合不合身。

如果他能坐塔迪斯（一种时间机器）回到过去和年轻的Harry约会，没准最后会因为过度房事而暴毙在Harry修长的大腿上，也不失种极其浪漫却荒诞的死法。

还好理智尚存，身体虽然再熟悉不过，但记忆的缺失下，Harry应该算首次和同性发生关系，哪怕身下的洞口正期待般的张合有律，Eggsy也不敢选冒险的姿势，我们换个位置，他半搂着老先生的腰杆，自己躺进床垫，让对方的身体骑上来。

有点让我想起第一节马术课，不是什么愉快的体验，沙哑的嘟囔着，他其实有点怕，能感觉硬硬的那根贴着自己的臀瓣，手掌扶着男孩的胸膛借力，运动衫下的胸肌倒是手感不错，凸出的乳珠蹭着他的指缝，男孩喘了声，他看去，红了眼圈的绿眼睛“小狗崽”无辜的看回来，纠结的眉毛能读出急切的味道，却没动，眼底更多的，是干净而直白的感情，他不禁问自己，这种能燃烧夜空的注视，放这个男孩进门时，怎么就没看出。

心脏漏跳了，他身子不稳，手掌前移，撑在Eggsy肩膀，头发垂下，是凌乱的，鼻梁已有薄汗，羞赧或者眩晕自己也说不准，Eggsy吓了一跳，握住他的手臂喊他名字，你不舒服了，Harry！

没有，没事，他安抚道，心里却突然涌起复杂情丝。

手摸到了东西，在锁骨的那个凹陷的槽，Eggsy的神色僵硬了会儿，Harry用这个时候仔细摸了摸，是条项链，坠子是个环形，这种尺寸，倒像是枚——

戒指。

没了从容不迫，他扯开衣领，托起那朴素的小东西，本应该冰凉的金属被体温捂得发烫，男孩脖子被拽着，呼吸一屏，Harry又离得近些，眯起眼睛，看清了戒圈内侧刻着的花体字母：H。

他能用笔画出每只捕捉过的蝴蝶，它们不同的纹路，所以他此刻无需确认，这戒指确和他睡袍里静放的那枚是璧人一对。

他看眼紧张的不敢喘气，小兄弟也有些疲软的Eggsy，又打量掌心里戒指，缺失的拼图被发现，怪不得他那么熟悉，自己和身边的一切，约克夏也喜欢他，“Rent Boy”和未谋面的丈夫，根本是同一个人。

Harry，我能解释… …后面的话被吞了回去，Harry抬起腰肢，有一会儿没被关注的洞口其实还湿软，尽量放松着，一只手也伸到股间帮忙引导，把鼓鼓的伞状顶端吞到肠腔内，他停下喘喘，热泪又涌出几滴，然后沉下身子，男孩在他身下大声的呻吟一声，进的太深了，饱满的囊袋几乎蹭着他的臀瓣。

又酸又涨，下面被填得满满的，他呼吸带来的颤动都受不住，自己的肠道包裹着入侵物，层层褶皱吸吮着，无所谓羞耻，只贪图欢愉，腰杆发力上下动了动，那物弯曲的弧度也和肠道契合，吐出小半经身，头部就蹭过桃核大小腺体，他自己高挺的部位也弄得湿润。

可能是身体记忆，Harry骑起来的确很熟练，Eggsy觉得金星直冒，愣是享受着小兄弟磨蹭的快感没吐出半句有用的话，只能待他的王身体使不上力气，软绵绵的吞着肉经，嘴巴倔强抿着，眼神却没太聚焦，明显餮足而失神，才重新夺过话权，也怕他再伤到自己，腿上蹬力，翻身让Harry躺进了床垫，交合的地方抽插出些水渍，动作大了，也不免翻出嫣红的肠肉。

Harry、Harry，男孩着急，差点呛死在自己的口水里，脖子上的婚戒坠着，贴在Harry的胸口，是跳动心脏外的那层皮肤。

我没想瞒你，他可怜的皱巴着脸，可下身动作没停，用最契合的节奏抽插，两瓣白嫩嫩的臀瓣已经被撞得红通通，Harry呜咽着摇头，男孩反是做得更凶了。

是我不对，脑子里净是脏点子，你曾经是我的导师，你教给我的一切改变了我的人生，Harry，我们结婚了，我爱你，这一切都是我的注意，情趣扮演，我，我真的是你丈夫！我之前… …出差了，你答应我回来玩这个的，不想你旧疾犯了，不记得我，我这个满是黄料的脑子就忍不住，这才在你认为我是鸭的时候没反驳，可这是你Harry Hart啊！你就像春药一样，我怎么忍得了嘛！

我失忆竟然也有不是了？呜咽着承受冲撞根本说不出完整句子的Harry只好瞪他，一觉醒来变化翻天覆地，老了三十岁，瞎了一只眼，差点以为自己无亲无故了，结果小丈夫还跟自己扯谎，让他担心自己多年以后成了欲求不满的老流氓。

我错了，Harry，我错了，你一直都对我特别好，Eggsy的脑子已经被弄得晕乎乎，那些藏在心里的话再也掩不住了，他亲着Harry低喘不止的嘴巴，咽着口水上下滚动的喉结，眼泪竟然就吧嗒吧嗒砸在老先生红痕遍布的胸膛。

他手指轻缓的摸着左眼旧疤，我以为你被它带走了，那时候我好难过，我爹死的时候我都没那么难过，我不知道怎么办好，拯救了世界，把了瑞典公主，可心脏那块却是血窟窿，跟着你一起死了。

现在这个男孩的样子不再是朦胧的，那层阻隔的窗户纸彻底撕裂了，鳞翅目学家能清晰的看到他惊人翅膀上每一处动人的花纹。

后来我找到你，活着的，可你却不记得我，男孩抽了声鼻子，这些话他绝对不会跟身为丈夫的Harry说，可眼下这个更温婉、更陌生的Harry像扇敞开的窗户，他真的不能再忍耐。

我只是想说，这些都没关系，你忘了我，我就照顾你，缠着你，我还年轻，又比全世界的任何都爱你，所以你一定能记起。两次，你忘记我两次，又记起我两次，这一次… …

他不得不停下，免于被眼泪呛死，他们浑身都烫，是由外及里的，下身都绷紧，到了最终的结点，Harry眼中没了伪装的怒气，也没了伪装的疏远，他觉得嫉妒，又觉得温暖，这些话不是讲给他的，可他觉得充盈了，沐浴阳光，街角飘散的烘焙坊的麦谷香，广场上成群啄食的鸽子，月湾里停泊一颗星，在千万光年外发光。

我给不了什么保证，他轻拽项链，男孩俯下身，脸颊近碰，他舔去那些泪，我可能，只能这样，他闭上眼，主导着这个亲吻，尝到一些眼泪的酸涩，都咽下，那尖尖的虎牙，也缠绵的舔过，男孩回应得也激烈，舌头交缠着，进到黑池，是烈焰般的探戈，几乎同时，他们攀上高潮，肠道绞紧经身，白灼淌出。

 

*

 

Eggsy，帮我把地上的睡衣捡来。

你冷啦，快过来，我捂着！

不是，他对已经张开怀抱的男孩摇头，伸出左手来晃晃。

我想这里，还缺一枚戒指。

 

 

END


End file.
